Whatever it takes
by AmyTrikru
Summary: Clarke has been with Lexa for 2 years. She became her general, and her queen. She was taken by Ice Nation's king and The Coalition broke. There is an upcoming war, and Clarke has to go to Camp Jaha to persuade The Arkers to join the Coalition, or to wipe them out. Clarke is now of the Trikru and would do anything to protect them. And Lexa to protect Clarke.
1. Chapter 1

_."Italic" - spoken in Trigedasleng  
_ When names are spelled as "Klark, Leksa, Ekko, etc."- also Trigedasleng  
Trigedasleng transtlations:  
Ain hodnes - my love  
Natrona - traitor  
Ai hod yu in - I love you  
Kwin - queen

Now she is, too, known for her ruthlesness, but only when needs to be. With Lexa she felt invincible, strong, like there will never be an end to it. To everything. To them. To life. She has came to Polis four weeks after she conquered The Mountain. She was broken, angry, sad, and hopefull. Lexa had offered her to stay, offered her some of her best warriors to train her while she's on duty. She gave her food and sometimes comfort, but the one thing that Clarke valued the most was understanding. Clarke did forgive Lexa as soon as she was able to relive the events in her own head and try to find another solution. She knew her people come first, they're the same, she knew she would have done the same thing if the opportunity arose. She did the same thing. She burned three hundred of Grounder warriors alive, so that 86 could live. People who were just following orders, even though they probably didn't need them, but it is reasonable to think that the Sky People were a threat to the Grounders. And unknown, just like Mountain Men who drained them from their blood and turned them into monsters. She had done the same thing when she killed hundreds of people in that mountain, to save 47 of her own. And it hurts. Every day. Just like it pains Lexa - all the things she's done, but she did it so that her people wouldn't have to. She carries that burden, so that her people would be happy. Alive. It took Clarke a while to understand how Lexa is keeping on doing it all and bearing it all on her chest, but since she became one of them, since she became _Trikru_ , she saw how they needed Lexa, and how she is the only one who can do what needs to be done, and has a level head on her shoulders. One of a kind. A rare piece of art that entrances everyone. Wether it is fear, gratitude, respect, or even resentment from few sides that they feel towards her, it doesn't matter. Lexa has her _kwin_ by her side, and that is what matters to her. She has Clarke.

It has been two years since Clarke came to make peace with herself and with Lexa. It was too much on her mind, and she needed to let it go. She told her that she understands and therefore doesn't need to forgive. Because she _understands.  
_ After Clarke decapitated the Ice Nation's queen in a war between the Ice Nation and the Coalition, her son, Stohl, has taken her position after swearing alleigance to the Commander. Clarke was already known in Polis, even before that. She was a Legend because of her quick transformation to a strong warrior, the one that is to be feared, the one good enough to be in Heda's personal guard. When she wasn't training with other warriors, she used to spend a lot of time in healing quarters, or simply helping warriors on the scene. And then she became their _kwin_ , and she dedicated herself to _her_ people even more. Because she loves them, and they love her, and she loves Lexa.  
But after the Coalition meeting one night, she was taken by the Ice Nation's king who wanted to avenge his mother and take _Trikru_ lands. She's been missing for almost three weeks now. The Commander is broken, but she has to keep level head if she wants to get her back. She knowns that Clarke is a great warrior, she could take care of herself. She will find her way back home. In the meantime, Lexa tried to unpuzzle how they had taken her. Her watch over Stohl had been constant since he took his position. 'Of course he had to have an assistance.'- she thought. End of the third week since Clarke's been kidnapped and no move in the investigation, Lexa started to panic and fear even more, and that is something that Commander must not feel. But she isn't whole anymore, not without Clarke. So she called for the Coalition meeting. Ice Nation wouldn't come, since by taking Clarke, they declared war to the Tree People and to the Coalition itself. Lexa was sitting in the highest chair at the end of the table, stoic and calm – on the outside, but rage boiling through her veins, waiting to catch the ones responsible. It was all she could do. So she stood up, barely maniging to control herself and not kill everyone she suspects that could have helped in the kidnaping. Other leaders saw her bloodlust, but no one dared to say a word, fear circling through their bodies and shivers down their back.

„We have _natronas_ in our Coalition", she started slowly, more calm then she could've imagine. That only increased fear in other leaders. „They can stand up and step forward, and they will die by quick, easy death. If no one, steps forward, there will be severe consiquences. And as for the ones responsible, they will die _wamplei kom thauz kodon_ , _after I_ 'm done with them." She knew it's a long shot and didn't expect for anyone to actually confess.

However, four of the generals started lauging and stood up at the same time. They were of Grass clan, Horse clan, Fire clan, and Iron clan. „We are the ones, _Heda_ ," – Horse clan boldly stated, „We have decided to ally with _Azgeda_ and we will take over your land. _Trikru_ don't deserve to posses such power." Then he turned to other clan leaders: „You are welcome to join us.", he said with satisfying smirk on his face.

Lexa had suspected on Grass leaader, Horse leader, and Fire Clan, so she took care of their guards and isolated anyone who might help them earlier, just in case. They have been missing more and more during these three weeks and no one knew about whereabouts, and their connection to the Coalition started to weaken. Iron clan, however, she didn't know about, but she could take care of one delegation anyway. 'They must have joined recently', she thought. Before any of the leaders could speak, she turned to Indra and nodded slowly, as if she was expecting this. Indra started yelling in _Trigedasleng_ , and in a matter of seconds warriors entered the room and captured surprised traitors off guard. Without guards.

 _„Teik emo set raun ona tri"_ – „Take them to wait around a tree, I will come for them shortly. If someone still wishes to join them, they may step forward. Now.", Lexa said stoically, as she always is, even though she could barely control herself, but no one even looked up from the floor to meet her furious green eyes. „Good. Welcome to join me in delivering punishment to these _natronas_ ", and with that, she turned and exited the room.

It was already sundown by the time meeting ended, and people were gathering around tied leaders, looking them with questioning eyes. Lexa came shortly after they were ready. She took Clarke's dagger that Lexa gave her when Clarke became her general. She looked at it and held it tightly, as if she was holding on hope that she will see her _kwin_ again.  
She stepped in the middle of an empty circle around tied leaders.

With one last glance over the dagger, she addressed the crowd in _Trigedasleng._ _„We have gathered here today to punish these traitors that disgrace their people. They have betrayed our Coalition by making an alliance with the Ice Nation in order to take over our lands."_ The crowd went wild, they wanted to kill them themselves for destroying the peace hardly built. Lexa held her hand high and they went silent in seconds. She took a deep breath trying to collect herself for what she will say next. _„They have betrayed me, and you."_ , she then looked to the ground and then glanced over the crowd, _„They took our kwin."._ Crowd went even more crazy and started to fight the guards to get to the people that dared to take her away from them. Lexa just stood there, watching, trying to get her own grief and anger under control.  
People knew their _kwin_ is not in Polis, but they didn't know that she was taken. Lexa closed her eyes to prevent tears creating in her eyes and gripped the dagger more firmly. The pain she felt in her chest was overbearing. The emptiness that drill a hole in her soul was consuming. Everything turned uspide down in three weeks. Everything that she lives for is probably dead. Clarke is probably dead. She turned the tip of the dagger towards herself, trying to wage her next step. Slowly, she started pulling the dagger towards her heart. As the tip touched her skin, she heard murmurs of the crowd near the city gate. She started shivering as she heard soft and suprised voices murmuring _„kwin"_ , and then calling their _heda_ in fear. Lexa opened her eyes not aware of what's happening. Luckily, no one was looking at her to see what she was about to do. She ran towards the gate and saw her _kwin_ covered in blood and half healed cuts all over her body. Her feet couldn't separate from the ground for a second.

„ _Klark"-_ was all she managed to say as she started walking towards her _houmon_ , her love.  
 _„Leksa..."_ , Clarke looked at her with pain evident all over her features, but her eyes were full of love and relief as she saw her _heda_ , but her _heda_ 's eyes were full of tears. And that's when sadness and anger overwhelmed her. Clarke suddenly felt the familiar arms around her, and that's when all went black.

Her eyes felt heavy, her body sore, not able to move. All she was able to do was hear the voices around her and angry crowd outside. She managed to open her eyes to find Lexa pacing around the room and Nyko tending to her wounds. She let a groan as she felt Nyko's hand on her hip trying to close the dagger wound there. In instant she found Lexa above her, yelling at Nyko while he kept his head low and couldn't let out a word.

 _„Leksa, beja"_ , Clarke said with strain evident in her voice and pleading look in her eyes.  
Lexa looked at her, seeing in her eyes what Clarke wanted and sat next to her while kissing her hand's every inch, not missing even a part.

„ _Klark"_ was all she said before tears started falling down her face. She felt a hand rubbing her cheeks and lowered her eyes to convince herself that it's real. When she looked back up she saw Clarke's face milimeter from her own. She placed her hand on Clarke's cheek closing her eyes to _feel_ again. To feel Clarke, to feel alive with Clarke, to lose herself again in Clarke. Without a second thought she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Clarke's lips, careful not to move her, but desperate enough that Clarke felt Lexa's pain. She didn't stop kissing her lips slowly and gently until she was assured that it's not a dream.  
„ _I thought I lost you. I wanted to die with you. If your spirit left your body, I would let mine leave this."_ , she showed Clarke the dagger and Clarke could see the tear in Lexa's armor near her heart.  
Anger filled her once again and she stood up, not letting a sound out of her mouth, not feeling the pain of her almost healed cuts, but could feel her soul aching. She didn't care too much that they hurt her, but they hurt Lexa. They _hurt Lexa_ , and they will pay.

 _„Take me to natronas"_ she said with unwavering tone. Lexa was surprised, but she took her hand and led her slowly to the poles that held the traitors tied. People from all around Polis came in a matter of hours to see what is happening, and when they saw Clarke heading towards the poles, now less covered in blood, but hurt and still with her head high, and now the steel look in her eyes, they couldn't help but stare in awe.

She stopped herself in front of the Horse clan leader and started looking at him from toe to head. When she settled on his face, he let a laugh remembering her in chains and her struggle to live while they were cutting her piece by piece, and he spat on her. She didn't even blink, she just took a sword from the nearest warrior and stabbed him in the gut. She knew it wouldn't kill him instantly, but he will spend days in agony before he dies. Then she turned to look the other traitors, and stopped on Horse man again and said to him slowly, but so that everyone can hear „ _What you did to me will never be forgotten. But I will make sure that your spirits remember everything that I will do to you even when they cross to another body. You will scream, and beg, and try to end your own fight. Without success. You will cry and rip your own nails out from your fingers. You are not aware of what I'm capable of just yet, but soon enough you will be."_ , then she turned to the people „ _I will, however, spare their people. They are not a part of this. But if they turn again against the Coalition and the heda, they will suffer the most painful deaths."_. She turned to the Horse clan leader once again _„As for you, you will spend your last days dying, but will only die when I allow it. Better start talking."_.

Crowd started chanting _kwin_ and then _heda_ as they walked away together to their house. Clarke saw five guards standing in front of the guest room door and turned to Lexa. „There was an Azgeda warrior by your side when you came back. She brought you back. I couldn't risk a betrayal again, so I didn't lock her up or torture her, but I have put her under constant supervision and forbid exiting her quarters until I speak with you.", Lexa stated calmly, turning her head to Clarke encouraging her to talk.

„She was one of my guards there", she stated and memories started flooding her head. Before Lexa could say or think anything, she continued „She recognized me right away. She was a prisoner in The Mountain. Bellamy came back for her. She couldn't set me free the moment they brought me in, but she promised that she will. She brought me extra food and water, and when we saw the opportunity, we escaped and she brought me here.". Clarke then turned and looked at Lexa, pained with her memories in captivity. Lexa as if she sensed it pulled her into an embrace the way only she could. And that's when Clarke broke down. They stood there, in front of the door and the guards for quite some time before Clarke finally calmed. She raised her head from the crook of Lexa's neck and looked at her pleadingly.  
„Can I see her, _heda_?" Lexa only nodded and guards cleared the way to Echo's room.

As soon as Echo saw her coming through the doors, she stood up holding her head low stating _„kwin"_. Clarke crossed the room and hugged Echo as hard as she could. _„Ai laik Klark, Ekko, I told you."_. Echo merely smiled when Lexa interrupted „It is your title, Clarke, you should wear it with pride.". Echo only bowed saying _„heda"_ , as Clarke came to pull Lexa in a kiss, smiling „Of course I'm wearing it with pride, _heda_ , but Echo is my friend, and she saved me. She should at least get to call me by my first name.". „It is fine, _kwin_ , I wouldn't do that anyway, people may not understand.", Echo stated and Lexa cut in immediately after „Echo can't go back to the Ice Nation now. She will have quarters assigned in the guest house next to ours. She may stay here as long as she likes, but as long as she is loyal to _me_.", Lexa turned to Echo „Of course, _heda_ , my alleigance is not in question. I think that I have proven it. I disagree with our king and his land hungry allies. _I swear to you, heda, and to you, kwin, that I will fight and die for you. I will defend you with my own life, I will defend peace you are trying to build, and kill everyone who may pose a threat or opose to you.",_ Echo said with pride in her eyes, and hope that _heda_ will belive her. „Very well,", Lexa contently „one of our guards will escort you to your quarters and you will have your armor and weapons brought to you there. I expect you to be ready for duty at dawn, then we will have a meeting to discuss Clarke's matter and upcoming war. First the three of us, then with the rest of the Coalition.".  
She held out her hands saying „Klark" and motioned towards the exit. Clarke took Lexa's hand instantly and they left to their room.

Clarke was taking a bath and Lexa couldn't help but stare, not daring to take her eyes off of Clarke as if she's going to disappear if she even blinks. Clarke could feel Lexa's eyes on her and she turned around to look at her.

„ _Leksa, it's okay. I'm safe._ " Was all she said as Lexa crossed the distance between them and took Clarke's hand in her own.

„No, Clarke, it is not okay. You could have died.", Lexa said disbelivingly. „Do you know what would happen to me if you died? I don't have a soul anymore. You are it. You are all that I have, and the only thing that I want to have. It is not okay. They will suffer for what they've done and when I'm done with them no one will be able to recognize them, or put them together, or even find their body parts.". That was only a piece of anger Lexa could express at that moment. She had Clarke there, now, and Clarke always calmed her.

„ _Ai hod yu in, Leksa_ , and we will do it together. I'm here now, you are not alone.", Clarke said and sighed, „Even if I died my spirit would find you again...", and that's when Lexa cut in. „No, Clarke, you can't die. Can't you see? I would kill entire nations just to get you back." Then Lexa was the one who sighed. She directed her look from Clarke's hand to her eyes „You are my weakness." And with that, she closed the gap between them in a passionate kiss. The one that told Clarke all Lexa couldn't express in her words. It started slow, then grew desperate, and then angry, as if Lexa is killing an entire army of warriors with that kiss. She bit Clarke's bottom lip in anger and when she felt copper in her mouth, Lexa pulled back and exited the room. When she came back couple of hours later, she found Clarke sleeping in their bed. She strip off her shoulder guard, then her armor and changed into night clothes. She laid down on her side so she could look at Clarke. After few minutes, she pulled Clarke into herself in a protective and possesive embrace. Clarke opened her eyes and looked at Lexa who just kissed her forehead saying „ _En ai hod yu in sentaim, ain kwin_ ". And I love you too, my queen. And they fell asleep.

They both woke up with first light but they stayed laying and looking at each other. Lexa was only now able to see all the wounds on Clarke's body properly. Even though she already had scars and battle wounds, Lexa couldn't help herself but feel pain in her chest. Her kills were marked on her left shoulder. Thirty-four of them, mainly in a war agains the Ice Nation. One of them was different, bigger and had a circle around it which meant that she killed a leader, and that one was visible as it was on the peak of her shoulder. But beneath those marks, there was number 900 carved with knife with burned flesh around it. Three hundred for grounder warriors that she burned alive. Two hundred and fifty fot Tondc. The rest were Mountain men, women, and children. On her right shoulder she had a tattoo Lexa did for her when they bonded. It symbolises her status in _Trikru_ as their _kwin_. Behind her right shoulder there was a brand. The one that trapped her spirit to Lexa's in their bonding ceremony, and on the side, beneath her tattoo another one that she recieved on the completion of her training and gaining the role of Lexa's general.  
The instant Lexa laid her eyes on Clarke's tattoo, the one that says that Clarke is hers, and hers only, she started tracing fingers across the edges of it, then on the bonding brand where she kissed slowly, lingering around it for a while. Clarke let a small moan and Lexa looked in her eyes, seeing dark blue watching her longingly, her own predatory green turning dark. She grabbed her by the waist with one arm and the other reaching for her neck, but taking time to touch and brush as much of skin as possible. It sent shivers down Clarke's spine and she couldn't help but moan once more. It was all Lexa needed. She grabbed her by her neck and pulled her in firmly brushing their lips without a single word, but before Clarke could reach for Lexa's lips, Lexa started placing kisses along Clarke's jaw. Soft and tender, and slow. When she reached for her earlobe, Clarke already held one hand on Lexa's waist and the other in Lexa's hair. She missed this. Having Lexa all for herself, and giving herself to Lexa completely. She missed looking at her, talking to her, with her, about her with other warriors. All of it. Her thought were, however, interrupted by Lexa's change of pace heading for her neck. Clarke froze for a moment in pleasure, but instantly released and turned her head so Lexa can get better access. She sucked on her pulse point causing Clarke to produce sounds that trigger Lexa to be even more agressive, to take what's hers again. She brushed, and sucked, and bit along her neck, then her collarbone leaving marks all across for everyone to see. Clarke placed both hands on Lexa's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, and Lexa quickly obeyed. She sucked and nipped Clarke's bottom lip, placing a soft kiss to calm it. She pulled away for a second and looked in Clarke's eyes once again before she continued. She brushed their lips before she went for another kiss, tracing her tongue over larke's lip to seek and enterance. She instantly began working her tongue all around Clarke's, fighting for dominance and deepening the kiss to the limits. They didn't stop until they had no air in their lungs, when Lexa pulled away.

„You must be careful, Clarke. If not for you, then _beja_ , do it for me. _Beja, Klark_ ", she spoke quietly hoping that Clarke would understand, slowly caressing her cheek. „I will be, Lexa. Anything you wish."- Clarke said with strong assurance in her voice looking directly at her. She will never let Lexa be hurt again. No matter by who.

They both put their armors on, and as Clarke tried to strap her weapons, she felt her wound on the hip and winced in pain. Most of her wounds were healed during the time when she was escaping to Polis, but there's still pain in some places. Lexa took her sheathet sword and put her hands around Clarke's waist strapping it there from behind, but her hands were full of desire and couldn't let go without feeling clarke in her hands. She pulled her in closer gently, but with confidence and brushed her nose on Clarke's neck giving her one more soft kiss.

„What now?"- asked Clarke as she turned around to face Lexa.

„Now we go meet with Echo, then with other clan leaders. And after that, we'll go and kill the traitors the way we promissed.". Lexa cupped Clarke's cheek, put a chaste kiss on Clarke's lips and held out her hand „Let's go".

Echo was waiting outside their house for a while now, and she was lost in thoughts whicb were cut off by a guard granting her enterance. She was taken to the war room in _heda_ 's huge mansion. Seconds after, Clarke and Lexa came in and she greeted them both „ _heda, kwin"_.

„ _Ekko, it's nice to see you in armor again_ "- Clarke said to her as Lexa looked at them curiously.

„Shall we start?"- she asked not taking her eyes of two women. Clarke sighed and noded in confirmation.

„Explain what had happened. How did you escape? What do you know about their army? Allies? Every intel you may have will give us an upper hand in the upcoming war."- Lexa stated, motioning them to speak.

Clarke was the one to start. „I was taken to the Ice Nation's land the night after the last Coalition meeting. I wanted to take a walk to clear my head and try to think of new trade routes to avoid conflict with Wastelanders. When I went out the gates I felt someone grabbing me and I passed out. Next thing I know, I was beaten in some hut and was freezing. I opened my eyes and saw Stohl standing above me laughing with 3 other clan leaders. They were from Horse clan, Fire clan, and Grass clan. I was tied to a timber when Stohl approached me, and couldn't defend myself.", shy sighed heavily, trying to supress her emotions. She will not be weak, so she continued „he held a dagger in his hand that was pointed towards me. Then he started circling around and asking questions.". Lexa froze. They tortured Clarke for informations, just like they did to Costia. But Clarke was still talking „I didn't say anything to them. They were frustrated, so they started cutting and stabing me harder. They threatened to send my head to you. After the first night, _Ekko_ was put on guard. But they were all there and she was helpless. There were too many guards everywhere. On the fourth night, she set a part of the camp on fire and they all went leaving me tied and ungarded. That's when _Ekko_ came and freed me, and brought me back here.".

After she told the story, Clarke let out a shigh of relief. Lexa, however was not so relieved. She was tense, and in thought. But _Ekko_ cut in before either could say anything else. „ _Heda,_ they wish to create an alliance with _Skaikru_. They already have small amounts of their weapons, but they want more, to create a significant difference. But even if _Skaikru_ accept the alliance, our king will take their guns and wipe them out. You know what is the opinion of _Azgeda_ leaders on the matter of Sky people. They wanted Clarke to help them with the alliance, but she didn't break.". Lexa still stood in the place conteplating when she turned her head to look at Clarke.

„Klark", she said slowly and cautously, waiting for Clarke to look at her back.

„ _Sha, Heda?"_ \- Clarke asked knowing what she will be asked to do.

„I will need you to go to Camp Jaha with first light. You will go as my general, my _kwin,_ not as Sky Princess. They need to understand the severity of the situation. I will need you to persuade them to ally with us in this war. If they refuse, I will have no choice but to wipe them out. We can't let those weapons fall in the wrong hands. It will not be only about _Skaikru_ then, but all the clans. I can't let all the people suffer to prolongue one people's lives for a while until they get under the Ice Nation to wipe **us** all out, even if they are your people, _ain kwin_ "-Lexa told her the last part with compassion, but they both know that it needs to be done.

Clarke was evidently hurt, and Lexa could see that, but she didn't know that Clarke was angry because _Trikru_ are her people, but Lexa still adressed that her in the last part as if Clarke was still of the Sky People. Trikru gave her home, they fed her, trained her, taught her _Trikru_ medicine, _Trigedasleng_. They accepted her for who she was, and they accepted her as their _kwin_. They would die for her and kill for her as much as they would for their _heda_ , and she for them. No one ever judged her in Polis, people were kind to her, thoughtful, helpful even after everything she did. She could never call Camp Jaha her home and those people her people again. She does still love them, especially the remaining 47 of original 100, but it's different now. It's something that has changed inside of her, and she would do anything to protect the _Trikru_ , even if that means wiping entire nation out. She did wipe one by herself after all – The Mountain. She would, of course, give an oportunity to swear alleigance to the Trikru, Heda, and herself, and only the ones that refure will not be spared.  
So, she finally spoke after few minutes of silence „ _I will do what must be done. Trikru are my people now."_ , she said calmly looking at Lexa.

„I will send 20 of my best warriors to accompany you to Camp Jaha, I can't risk anything happening to you. You should be there in four days, three if you travel in faster pace. And yes, _Trikru_ _are_ your people now. Thank you for that.", Lexa said and then ordered her guards outside to prepare everything for the trip tomorrow morning, thought with difficulty.  
She just got Clarke back, and now she must send her in danger again. She hated herself for that, but what needs to be done, needs to be done. There is no point wasting time contemplating decisions that are already made.

„ _Ekko_ , you will probably be needed for the Coalition meeting today, we need information on their armies and weapons. With four other clans allied with _Azgeda_ , it will be long and close fight.", Lexa said already thinking about strategies and possible complications. Clarke looked her curiously „Four other clans?". „Yes,", Lexa answered „Iron clan joined them. Probably recently.".

'That's why _Mikael_ of the Iron clan was tied to a pole', she figured in her head.  
„I need to get going to Camp Jaha today. We can't wait for another night if the Iron People joined them." Clarke stated already on her feet ready to leave.

„ _Klark, you are injured, you shouldn't travel for at least one more night_ ", Lexa told her quietly, as she knew, too, that what Clarke is saying is true.

„ _Leksa, nou get yu daun. I wil be okay. If I need help, I will send one of the warriors to Polis. I will have Nyko to come with me. I'm already much better, I just needed rest."_ \- Clarke had made her mind.

Lexa only nodded in approval, still battling with her emotions. Not only that Clarke needs to go to the people she was born with and are her family, but she will most likely need to choose. Lexa couldn't lose her again. Clarke as if she sensed Lexa's thoughts, turned around before she left, grabbed her by her waist and kissed her putting every single emotion in it. Promissing her. Loving her. Wanting her.  
She broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in Lexa's ear „ _Ai badan yu op en nou moun, ain hodnes._ "- I serve you and no other, my love. Lexa smiled for the first time since Clarke came back and reached to cup Clarke's cheek „ _En ai hod yu in, ain kwin_.", then she closed her eyes and she leaned to Clarke whispering „Come back to me, _beja_?".  
„I will." Was all Clarke said as she exited the room and headed towards the city gate, too pained to look behind. 'I would do anything to come back to you', she thought.

After half an hour warriors were on their horses and crowd gathered around to see their _kwin_ off. Clarke took everything she needed from their room: Lexa's dagger, her sword that was Lexa's gift, and put on her white gold armor that she got from people of Polis when she became their _kwin_. She walked hand-in-hand with Lexa as crowd was chanting their titles. They kissed each other's hand and Clarke mounted Atens, her stallion, and with one quick glance to Lexa, they headed off.

 _"Italic" - spoken in Trigedasleng  
_ When names are spelled as "Klark, Leksa, Ekko, etc."- also Trigedasleng  
Trigedasleng transtlations:  
Ain hodnes - my love  
Natrona - traitor  
Ai hod yu in - I love you  
Kwin - queen

This is my first fanfiction, reviews would be more than welcome, in order for me to improve. Thanks for reading.


	2. Skaikru

_"Italic" - spoken in Trigedasleng  
_ When names are spelled as "Klark, Leksa, Ekko, etc."- also Trigedasleng  
Trigedasleng transtlations:  
Sha - yes  
Natrona - traitor  
Ai hod yu in - I love you  
Kwin - queen  
Lok op - look  
Branwoda - fool, foolish  
Azgeda - Ice Nation / Ice People  
Hod op - stop  
Strik hef - little man

First day of her journey went smoothly thinking and talking to other warriors. Two of her most trusted warriors and her personal guard are travelling with her. _Yanus_ and _Hektor_ , best friends that loved Clarke like a sister. She met them at the training ground and they sparred with her more often then anyone else. She knew them since she came to Polis, even before she became _Heda's_. They always used to tease her thet she'd throw herself all over _Heda_ every time she passes. That's what made her feel more welcome than anything else. Their group didn't travel fast because of Clarke's wound and when they set camp for the night, Nyko came to examine her and put salve on the wound to reduce the pain and speed up the healing process. If everything goes by plan, they will be able to pick up the pace tomorrow.

They packed their things and headed off by first light. As they planned, they sped up, crossing significant distance to Camp Jaha. When it was almost sundown, they had to slow down and try to find clearing that is big enough for 20 of her warriors, herself, and Nyko. She was making small talk with _Yanus_ and _Hektor_ as one of the warriors started to alarm everyone. _„Lok op"_ , Hector motioned on a nearby tree where there was a man looking at them. As soon as he figured out that he's been spotted, he took his bow and arrow from his quiver and aimed towards Clarke. Moment before he released an arrow, _Hektor_ threw himself in front of Clarke.  
 _„Hektor, nou!"_ \- Clarke yelled out in grief. There was already a pent up anger inside of her, and this was the breaking point. She galloped around _Hektor_ and toward the man. Before he knew what is happening, he was knocked out by forcefull hit with the hilt of Clarke's sword. It was already almost dark, so they had to set camp there. They tied the traitor around a tree for the time being, and until Clarke can tend to him, after she and Nyko are over with _Hektor_. The arrow hit him in his right shoulder, but they all knew that he's good with sword with right and left arm equally. After they patched him up and ate, it was time to adress the matter of _natrona_ tied around a tree. As soon as she stepped closer to him, she noticed the blue and grey clothes.

„ _Natrona kom Azgeda"_ \- she hissed in frustration. „ _Who are you?"-_ she asked radiating in calm and stoic demeanour.

The man didn't answer anyting. 'Probably an _Azgeda_ scout' she thought to herself.

„What is your task?"- Man kept silent once again.

„What are you doing in this area?" When Clarke got no response, she turned around and adressed the two guards nearby. „ _You will watch over him tonight. Make sure nothing happens to him, and that he is ready to leave with us in the morning. I will deal with him at Camp Jaha once we arrive."_ She gave the orders and both guards bowed with addition of „ _Sha, kwin_ ", and with that scouts eyes widened. Obviously he didn't know who she was because the terror that spread over his face couldn't be staged.

On the third day they headed out sometime later because _Hektor_ needed as much time as he could get before heading out to be ready to ride and defend his _kwin_. They mounted the scout along with one of the warriors in order to keep their pace and get to Camp Jaha by sunset. It seemed to be a peaceful ride, but on the inside, Clarke was a storm of emotions. She hadn't been in Camp Jaha for over two years, since she left them. She hadn't talked to anyone either, and they don't even know that she is alive. Let alone that she's the queen of grounders and The Commander's wife. They don't know anything about her anymore. She doesn't mind that though, but it still creates an unwanted feeling in her chest. There could be so many complications that she can't even count. How will they react when they see her with her warriors? How will they react to see her at all? Will they open fire before they have a chance to say that they come in peace? Her thoughts are interrupted by big chunk of metal on the horizon. They had huge wooden gates enfoced with metal and weak wooden walls, but there was an electric fence around it. She also spotted small wooden huts around the Ark, and the big part of land they are probably using for growing food. _Hektor_ and _Yanus_ picked up the pace to ride a little in ahead of Clarke, on on each side. She usually wouldn't let this happen, but it is a sane thing to do. No one is the same anymore. As they were coming close to the gate, they could hear a commotion in the camp. Camp guards started yelling at the grounders and pointing their weapons toward them.

„ _Hod op_ ", Clarke ordered and her warriors all stood in place with quizzical looks on ther faces. Clarke rode slowly in front of _Hektor_ and _Yanus_ and put her hands in the air.

„I am Clarke Griffin and I'm here to see your chancellor. If you still wish for peace, you will not question me, and you will let us inside. We wish no conflict."

The gates opened and a man maybe a few years older than Clarke started marchind forward while people from the camp stared in awe, murmuring „Clarke" and „The Mountain" and „grounders", and „dead".

He stopped in front of her and started looking at her in disgust.  
She looked at him in amusement and asked „Is there a problem, _strik hef_?". She smirked and her warriors started laughing at her choice of words and man's suddenly confused face.

„How dare you come here after two years and request something from us? How can you bring _them_ with you?"- his tone when he said „them" gave up even more disgust than the look on his face

. At the tone, Clarke's blood started boil once again, and she could've cut his head of in the moment. But there were more important things to do and discuss. She will deal with him later.

„I suggest you turn back and leave, and never come back again", he stated, subtly motioning to his gun.  
In an instant, _Hektor_ and _Yanus_ unsheather their swords heading for his head. Before they could kill him, Abby, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy started running towards them yelling at Mark – the guard ,and Clarke's warriors. Clarke motioned them to leave him be and they obeyed, but anger kept building inside them too. Clarke dismounted Atens and other warriors followed suit. They all stared in Clarke, the entire camp. She was dressed in grounder armor with grounder weapons. Her hair was braided to the tinyest detail. Her shoulder guard was in the sack with supplies because she didn't want them to make her turn back. She wore long sleeve black tunick under her armor, tight grey pants, and black leather boots. She also had black wrist bindings with intricate designs in grey to match her armor. They could see the hilt of her sword also in black leather with grey patterns, but with blue rock on the top.  
After few seconds, Abby was the first to run to her daughter to hug her, but not before _Hektor_ stopped her, looking at Clarke.

„Clarke..." Abby cried out for her daughter.

Clarke only nodded to _Hektor_ and her mother was holding her in her arms.

„You're alive. Thank God you're alive. I thought..." Abby sobbed in her daugter's hair „... I thought you died", she was almost yelling through tears.

Clarke hugged her back with soft „I'm okay, mother. I'm okay.".

She pulled back from her mother's arms and confidently lift her head up „I'm here on behalf _Heda Leksa kom Trikru_ , the Commander of the Coalition. I wish to speak with your chancellor and council members as soon as possible.", she said calmly, but everyone stared at her in wonder.

Octavia and Lincoln started speaking in _Trigedasleng_ , something they do when they don't want others to hear. Clarke heard that Octavia asked Lincoln what does this mean and are they in danger, but all Lincoln could answer to her was that he doesn't know. Then they noticed her braids. Again, Lincoln didn't know. He had his suspicions, but couldn't be sure. He said that these types of braids can be worn only by someone of significance or higher rank while Octavia still curiously stared at her. She gave her a soft smile, and while Abby was still in shock, Octavia pushed herself to Clarke saying something like „Ah,screw it", and threw her arms around Clarke hugging her as tight as she could. Clarke only smiled more at the girl.

„ _Okteivia, sochu?" -_ How are you, Clarke asked - soft smile never leaving her lips. Octavia was almost thrown back in surprise, but Lincoln stepped forward and grabbed her forearm as the sign of gounder greeting. She answered by grabbing his own and smiling.  
„ _Linkon_ ". „ _Klark_ ", he answered with a nod. Bellamy approached her cautiously as if she was the enemy.  
Well, maybe she was, but he doesn't know that yet. 'He learned'- she thinks to herself. But in the end he gave up and took her in a bear hug almost as tight as Octavia. She noticed Raven didn't make a move. „Bellamy" she said as a greeting, and then pointed to Raven.

„She just needs time, she's probably in shock. Hell, we all are, Princess."

She scowled at the nickname.

„Where the hell have you been and how are you still alive? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are, but what the hell, Clarke? It's been two years, and you show up on _Lexa's_ orders in _grounder_ gear requesting a meeting with _our_ leaders." The way he said Lexa's name made Clarke want to kill him in the spot. But, she let him live, holding her hand up to motion grounders stop their advance towards him.

„Bellamy", she started with a soft smile to relax him and reduce the tension „I'm here to negotiate the terms of a new alliance between the _Trikru_ and the _Skaikru._ We don't want any bloodshed to happen".

Bellamy looked at her disbelivingly „We? Who are those 'we'?".

„Look, we don't have much time and we need to adress this matter as quickly as possible. I assume you want to live, right?"- Clarke tried to reason with him, but she saw that it will not end well, so she turned to Abby. „Mother? Please?"

Abby reluctantly nodded and started barking orders to her guards who stopped grounder warriors at the enterance.

„They're with me", Clarke stated, „They will not leave my side even for a second, and it is obvious after my previous encounter with Mark that I will need protection. Five of them are coming with me, and they get to carry their weapons inside. I give you my word that no harm will come to anyone who tends to their business and leaves us be." It was more like an order, and Abby didn't find it in herself to fight with her daughter at that moment. She reluctantly agreed , motioning for Clarke to follow her. Clarke turned to _Yanus_ and for of her best warriors motioning to come with her.  
Then she looked at _Hektor_ and his shoulder, and spoke in _Trigedasleng._

 _„_ _Send a warrior to Tondc to notify Indra that we will be staying there tonight. If we encounter any problem, make someone ride to Heda straight away. If I don't find you in 4 hours, do the same. I will trust you on this matter, Hektor. Do not fail."_

 _Hektor_ bowed murmuring the usual „ _Sha, kwin"_ , and that's when Octavia and Lincoln lost themselves. Respect and fear taking over their features, then surprise and questioning look on their faces as they looked at Clarke.

„ _I will explain soon enough. I will trust you that for now you will keep this information to yourselves. Now I have to speak to your leaders. It's not good."_ Clarke spoke to two of them in _Trigedasleng_ as every single face in the camp was glued on her, and her mother even more shocked than she was before.

They both nodded at her, but when she turned to look at her mother, Abby broke again.

„What happened to you?" She started touching Clarke all over her body, and as she touched her waist, Clarke winced in pain. Obviously it didn't heal completely yet. „What did they do to you?" Abby shot a pointed look towards her warriors.  
Clarke cut her off. „ _They_ didn't do anything. However this is partially the reason why I am here. And the persons who did this to me. We need to talk."  
Abby sighed. „Okay, Clarke, the council room is this way", and so they went down a long corridor and to the left.

She went in and was greeted firstly by Kane who stood up and hugged her like she was his own daughter. She could only recognize Miller's father out of other council members. Abby took her seat at the head of the table as a chancellor. Clarke smiled and stood in front of council with three of her warriors by her side, other two were placed in front of the door. She felt sorry about what she will have to do, but they don't have a choice.

„I'm here to discuss about a new alliance between _Skaikru_ and _Trikru_ in the upcoming war against the traitors."  
As Clarke finished the sentence, they all had their mouths agape for a few seconds until they started yelling at the same time.  
Abby slammed her fist over the table and after they went silent, she spoke up.

„And why would we be in an alliance with those savages. How can you of all people come here and bring us Lexa's word? Don't you remember what happened at the Mountain? She left you, left us there, and now she's trying to use you to form an alliance with us. No."

Clarke was all but calm at all those words that let her mother's mouth. If she were anywhere else, she would have her tongue removed in a matter of minutes. But she didn't show her rage in front of everyone. Instead, she only lowered her voice making intimidating tone that cut through council members' bones.

„Chancellor, you as the leader of your people shouldn't ask personal questions that are irrelevant in the war that will happen very soon, and your people will be wiped out." She held her hand up before anyone yould say a word. „I will start by answering few unspoken questions. The Coalition broke" she saw fear started flooding over the council members once again, but she continued „The Ice Nation declared a war to the _Trikru_ and the Coalition by kidnaping and torturing me with the end cause to kill me. They would do so if I obeyed and came here to ask you to join them and give them your weapons. They want to rule the lands of the _Trikru_ and other clans in the Coalition after they destroy them. If you join the _Trikru_ and the rest of the Coalition with your weapons, we will all benefit and most probably stay alive."

Clarke finished and sat at the other end of the table. They all looked at her for a few minutes until one of two unknown council members spoke:  
„And why souldn't we just take the Ice Nation's offer? They seem to be stronger, since you are here begging us for an alliance with those savages."

Clarke clenched her fists trying to contain herself once again and not be offended by the possible stupidity of human race. 'I can't do anything to him now if I want this alliance to work'- she spoke to herself in her head. So, she just sighed in annoyance and answered.

„Because, _branwoda_ , when they get what they need from you, they will wipe you out. The only reason you are still alive and here is because our _Heda_ allows you so. If the Ice Nation had any say in that decision, you would all be dead long time ago. And if they won the war, you wouldn't be able to protect yourselves from such a great number of warriors, regargless of your weapons. As for the strength of our army, I can assure you that we have an upper hand. And I can also assure you that I am not _begging_ , I am here to give you an opportunity to live and fight for the right thing. To have a future. When this is over, ther is a big chance that you will be able to join the Coalition, but you must know where your loyalties lay. I expect an answer by the first light. I will be in _Tondisi_ with my warriors. You can send Octavia and Lincoln when you make your decision." she nodded to the council members, and left the Ark. She couldn't wait to go outside.

Everyting about the Ark was artificial and dead and pre-nuclear-war-human. As soon as she stepped outside, Jasper strode towards he holding a gun in his hands. „For Maya"- he said, and then it all went black.


End file.
